U.S. Pat. No. 7,681,251 relates to a hat member having a lower rim with a scarf attached which extends between the temple areas around the back of the head. The scarf extends from the rim down to the neck. The hat member has a crown into which the scarf member can be positioned and stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,017 relates to a hat including a head band shaped to fit around the circumference of a head. The headband has at least one hat component consisting of a hat crown, visor, neck curtain, ear muffs and a utility strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,189 relates to a hunting hood with nylon net face cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,493 relates to a head wear system including a sizing band and a hat. The hat comprises a bill and a cap having an opening at the back as well as a headband. The head wear system comprises an ornament, a cover means for accessorizing the hat, and an attachment means for connecting the cover means and the ornament to the crown of the cap.
U.S. Design Pat. 367,549 and 282,405 relate to combined hat and face masks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,087 relates to a hat and face mask combination which includes a hat made of stretchable knit material and a peripheral edge defining an opening for the face of the wearer. The hat also includes a lower portion that is rollable over on itself to form an ear covering of double thickness. The head covering also includes a face mask that ends over the face opening and includes a periphery sewn to the hat along the periphery of the face opening.
U.S. Design Pat. 563,081 relates to a face mask and hat for use with same.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,372 relates to a multi-purpose head covering which includes a hat capable of covering at least a portion of the head and a mask capable of covering a portion of the face. The mask has a central body and two extensions on either side. Each of the two extensions comprises a mask attachment member for attachment to the hat. The mask includes a number of releasable fasteners, such as snaps, such that when the releasable fasteners are engaged to one another, the size of the mask changes.
U.S. Design Pat. 559,502 relates to a helmet shaped hat with face mask.